No Identity
by XxBOTDFsurvivorxX
Summary: Jack is dating Donna. Kim goes to the extremes to get Jack's attention. But why is what Kim is doing bothering Jack more than it should? Will a secret from Jack's past be revealed? Please read it's better than the summary and it's quite moving... (Story about anorexia nervosa and more minor problems similar to that nature)
1. Chapter 1

**No Identity** **Summary: Jack is dating Donna. Donna is changing the brunette. Kim goes to the extremes to get Jack's attention. (Story about anorexia nervosa and more minor problems)** **Authors note: Okay I tried so hard on this story and it took me forever because I kept making drafts andit had to be perfect because this is such a serious matter. I really hope you read this and tell me what you think of i. My best friend Sam used to have and ED so she helped me with this a little and I guess I sort of dedicated this story to her. I watched movies about ED's I listened to songs I even watched Dr Phil! So I tried really hard to make this perfect**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kim's POV

"My name is Kim Crawford." I wrote into the new journal on my desk. I had been instructed to write about my life from the begining of my eating disorder, My life in general and what I eat. I began to write more.

"Every single day I walked through the halls of this disgusting school. Don't get me wrong the school is so clean and is actually a very beautiful school. It's just the people in it that aren't so beautiful.

I am fairly popular. I mean I have many friends and I'm the head cheerleader. Anyone would know how happy and perfect my life is. But they don't know who I really am inside. I want the one thing I can't have.

Jack Brewer.

He used to be my best friend but now we hardly talk. He hates me so much. He only talks to me when he's teasing or mocking me like I'm his little toy. But he's dating Donna Tobin now anyway and he's head over heels for her.

Donna Tobin is beautiful. She's the school beauty queen. She's so skinny Jack told me he liked a girl with a little curves so he goes out with the skinniest twig in school :/

Today was the day Rudy had given us a small treat. "Hey guys!" He walked in with about 6 pizza's. the box's were stacked so high we couldn't even see his face!

All the guys' attention turned to Rudy and the pizza. The smell spilled through the room. It smelled so delicious. I bit my lip and played with my hands... I'd been doing this a lot lately.

We all sat down in front as Rudy laid out the pizza's. "I thought you all deserved a nice treat since we've been working so hard for our tournament against the black dragons next week.

"Thanks Rudy." Jack thanked him on behalf of all of us, "You really are a great trainer."

Everyone dug in but I just sat there playing with my hands and and looking down trying to be unnoticeable. "Hey Kim why aren't you eating any?" Milton asked me. I looked up at the blonde boy biting into his slice.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I ate before I came I'm so full I'm sorry." He nodded at me not seeing through my little scheme. No one could see through my walls... Except for Jack but he didn't pay attention to me anymore.

"Kim just eat some!" Jack snapped at me probably harsher than he intended.

I pursed my lips and scowled at him. "You aren't the boss of me!"

They all shrugged it off except for Jack. He just had to hurt me. He had to push and push me just to get a reaction! I knew he wasn't being sincere he just wanted a show. "You just aren't eating for attention." He slumped over. I'd had enough of him. I walked out of the dojo wiping the tears from my eyes. I heard Jack say loudly to the guys, "That's all she ever wants. Attention whore."

"He just wants a show Kim. That's all he wants." My conscience whispered to me. I still didn't believe how head over heels I was in love with this jerk!

* * *

**Okay that had to be the worst start ever! I;m sorry it was short but I needed to set it up for the next chapter the next chapter will be much longer and interesting I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING THIS STORY! I promise you will not regret it I worked my heart and soul into this chapter and you find out WHY Jack is so worked about about Kim's eating habits... ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 2

I've had this charade for three weeks. I would nibble on pieces of lettuce but never in public. The occasional cracker as a reward. I wanted collarbones. I wanted ribs. I wanted Jack. I had ran about 6 kilometers around the block to shed those extra couple of pounds as well.

We were training for our tournament with the black dragons. "Okay guys the tournament is in three hours here's what we're going to do!" Rudy huddled us up into a circle. We were all wearing our Gi's so I twisted my belt trying to get it to stay up. "Okay sparring partners, Milton and Eddie you guys are first the winner verses Jerry than Jack and Kim." He said to us as Milton and Eddie assumed their positions.

I still couldn't get my belt to stay up. Jack walked over to me. "Here let me help." He grabbed my belt and I bit my lip. "Where is your waist?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's there." I said sarcastically rolling my at him.

"No Kim I'm serious you're really thin." I smiled.

"Thank yo-"

"that's not a compliment." He cut me off, "Kim are you eating right?" He asked worried. I rolled my eyes again.

"You aren't my boyfriend stop questioning everything I do in life. I tried walking away but he grabbed my wrist tight. I cried out softly in pain.

"That hurts? Kim you're sick!" He flipped out.

"Get off me!" I screamed so loud Jerry and Milton had stopped their match and everyone was staring at us.

I started crying and glared at him. His face softened and his grip loosened. "Kim I'm so-" He tried apologizing but I didn't let him finish and ran out of the dojo.

I sat on my bed rubbing my wrist Jack had grabbed. It was getting dangerously thin I couldn't even wear bracelets anymore. I heard my mum call out for dinner. "Kim dinner!" I dreaded the times she said things of that nature, "Kimmy it's lunch!" "Kim time for breakfast!" I hid my meals in my serviettes.

I walked down stairs in my baggy jeans and over sized hoodie. I saw my older brother Joe, my mother, my father and... Jack? "One of your little friends popped by dear I forgot to tell you he's so polite!" Mum gestured to Jack.

"Mum!" Joe said mocking my sarcastic tone and eye rolls, "He's not my little friend! Jeez new people don't say little friends they say boyfriends!" He said sarcastically. Jack and mum laughed. I death stared Joe but he ruffled my hair and chuckled too himself.

For dinner mum had made lasagna and garlic bread. All I could think was all the fat and calories that was in one serving of that greasy substance. I developed knots in my stomach that was similar to the feelings I had in the dojo earlier today.

"Kimmy why don't you have anything on your plate?" Mum asked staring at me with her wide smile and eyebrows raised.

"I-I'm not hungry." I lied. My stomach was twisting around again. All I could focus on was my heart beat. "We had a pizza party at practice today so I had enough there." I lied again. We had that last week.

Jack stopped and stared at me a little bit angrily but mostly concerned. I gave him a pleading look hoping he would cover for me. I stood up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. When I walked back out I overheard Jack whispering to my family.

"I'm worried about her that's why I came I haven't seen her eat in weeks and she's been lying like she did just then-" I walked into the dining room as Jack immediately stopped talking.

Everyone stared at me. I breathed in a sharp breathed and sighed. "What the hell are you telling my family?" I yelled at him. "You're making up rumors about me now?" I snapped at him. This was a game to him. He wanted to get me in trouble. He wanted to send me away to a hospital when I'm not even sick!

"I just want to help you-"

I cut him off, "You aren't helping me Jack! I don't know what you think I'm doing to myself but whatever it is you should really keep it too yourself!" I screeched at him And ran into the living room and started crying on the couch. I listened to them talking.

"Why is she being so moody?" Joe asked.

"She's just trying to play with our heads. I know this is exactly how my older sister acted when she had this disease." I didn't know Jack had a sister I always thought he was an only child.

"And what disease would this be?" My dad asked.

"It's called Anorexia nervosa. It's where they convince themselves they can't eat and they're too fat. Is Kim excersising a lot?"

"Yes she's going out for a run really early in the mornings. She usually doesn't come back until right before school." My mum explained to them. I started crying. Jack had them eating off his hands! He wanted them to think I had this disease. "But Kim isn't fat... She's beautiful." My mum questioned.

She was only saying that because I was her daughter. I knew I was fat. She just didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"It's not always about being fat. Sometimes it's about control. She wants to control something in her life. I know Kim is far from fat. She's one of the skinniest people I know and you wonder why beautiful people like her do this to themselves but it's actually really common." Jack thought I was beautiful? Had he even seen me!

"How did your stop it?" Joe asked worried.

"She didn't." He said grimly, "She died last year that's why we moved here too many memories. Anorexia is deadly." He spat out the last part, "She saw a phychiatrist. It helped. They sent her too a recovery centre. But she was old enough to leave on her own choice. She lost so much hair she was freezing. She was so thin it was scary to look at her. Coming home every. . Praying that you don't walk in and see her dead on the floor. There's also another eating disorder that anorexic people usually have it's called bulimia. She made herself throw up until she was literally coughing up blood. She had this disease for 4 years! It isn't a phase Kim won't get over it... She'll literally starve herself to death just like my sister if she doesn't get help soon."

I heard my mothers shaky voice, "B-B-But how could she hide this from us?" She said I could tell she was crying. I was too. Jack had gone too far now. This wasn't about Jack anymore! Whatever this is it's taking over me! It's brainwashing me!

"Look under her baggy clothes... Heck I didn't notice until today when I couldn't fit her belt on her Gi because she literally had no waist line. She's smart."

I cried until the tears made my vision blurry. I squeezed my eyes tight trying to stop my tears. No use I still had hot tears burning down my cheeks. I chewed my nails as I heard the terrible silence. It cut through my like a dagger.

I closed my eyes trying too sleep. My mind went blank and the world turned off.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I'll upload when I know people are actually reading this so please review and follow and favorite it and I have a challenge. If you or anyone else you know have suffered or are still suffering from Anorexia or bulimia PM me your story and I'll try and use a part of your story and helping me learn more about his deadly disease or if I miss anything important or literally anything I promise I will reply even though I don't know if anyone is even reading this story I hope you do I think it's very moving... ** **OH and I'm looking for a beta reader PM me about that if you're interested and thank you again for reading it means so much too me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay I got some reviews about paragraphs... I swear I made them paragrapghs my family computer is really old and the mouse has had it so it must have done something to it so don't worry I'll fix them now. So here's another chapter with a very Kick ending**

* * *

Chapter 3

I sat outside on the grassy ground reading my book. I didn't want to eat with my friends so I came out here during lunch when everyone was in the cafeteria.

Suddenly I heard yelling from a little bit away from me. "You're what?" I heard a girl screech, "No one breaks up with my I'm the most popular girl in school." I looked closer and saw it was Donna and Jack arguing.

"I'm sorry Donna I can't be with you right now! I need to help a friend and I can't have you clinging on to me everywhere!"

"I am not clingy!" She spat back. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Donna!" He yelled and started laughing while he said, "You followed me out here!" She huffed and stormed back inside. Jack started looking around. I turned away hoping not to get his attention.

When I looked up he was gone. I let out a breath I forgot I was holding in. I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Can I sit with you?" He asked.

"Since when are you being nice too me again?" I huffed at him.

"Kim... We were best friends I can't stand not talking to you."

"Two weeks ago you couldn't stand me!" I snapped at him with tears in my eyes.

He let out a huff, "I know Kim. You kept being a bitch about my girlfriend of course I was going to get upset. I just didn't think you felt that way. I'm so sorry." I smiled at him. We sat in a comfortable silence as he put his arm around me and I rested on his shoulder.

"Tell me about your sister." I said breaking the silence. He looked at me shocked.

"How do you know about her?"

"I overheard you talking to my parents last night."

He hesitated but breathed a sharp breath, "Her name was Melanie. We called her Mel." He chuckled with tears in his eyes, "She was just like you. She hated being called Melanie or Milly just plain Mel. She was very beautiful and skinny. She was so strong. When we were younger my step dad had raped her. He also abused me. He did this for 6 years! She was 9 and I was 5!" He shed a couple of traitor tears, "When I was 10 I started cutting myself. My mother didn't notice but my sister did. She helped me and told me it'll get better and she loves me no matter what. My sister got bullied because she was sociopathic and didn't have any friends. She was stronger than me. When she was 16 she got her first boyfriend. One night I saw him hit her and I ran in to defend my sister. A thirteen year old against a 16 year old? Of course... I beat the crap out of him." He laughed and I smiled, "He broke up with her after that and she was crushed. She blamed me and zoned everyone out. A few months later I noticed her gettin thinner and thinner. Don't get me wrong I love my mum but she's always drunk most of the time so she didn't notice. Mel kept getting thinner and thinner until one day I came home and she was passed out on the floor. I called 911 and they told me she had to stay in the hospital for a while. She stayed there for 4 weeks and she came home. She still looked skinny maybe even worse than before. One day she was taken away by strange men who showed up to our house. She was kicking and screaming at them to let her go. I saw my mum crying and I asked her what was going on. She told me Mel was leaving to get better and she'll be back soon." He stopped there. "You wanna know how long she was gone?"

I was in tears. Jack had been through more than I thought and I felt selfish for putting my problems in front of his. "She was gone for 2 years until she came back. She was practically bald! She was so thin she couldn't walk. She had so many lung and kidney infections and she was always so cold. The doctors said they couldn't fix her. Even when they force fed her she would throw it all up. One night When she was 19 and I was 14 it was my 15 birthday the next day. I walked into her room she stroked my face and she could barely talk. She looked like she was 60 years old! She asked me if I was still cutting myself. I lied and told her I wasn't but I was... All because of her. I had to get stitches most of the time. But I would never tell her that." I suddenly started wondering if Jack was still cutting himself? "She died that next morning. I found her dead corpse on her bed as I ran in there about to gloat about my birthday. A couple of months later we moved here and I just wore long sleeves and pretended I didn't have a sister." He wiped the tears from his eyes and put his walls up.

"Jack. I didn't know that happened to you." I said, "I'm sorry." He nodded and hugged me tightly. "I promise I'll stop." I said.

He pulled away from me and wiped the tears I didn't know we're falling from my eyes, "You won't." He told me quietly.

"I will I promise!" I told him. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to start eating but after that story I don't want Jack too worry.

"You're lying too me Kim!" He half yelled at me. "Please... You need help." He pushed the hair away from my face.

"I don't need too see a shrink or go to rehab I'm not that bad! I haven't stopped eating for four years just a few weeks and I'm still eating..."

"Lettuce right?" He said. "My sister used too nibble on pieces of lettuce and the ends of bite sized crackers." I nodded my head, "That's practically eating water!" He yelled at me.

"Stop yelling at me." I said crying into my knees as I curled up into a ball. "I'm trying I really am."

"Bullcrap!" He didn't calm down. "Kim you need too get help! I'm not going to let another girl who I love more than anything let this stupid disease take over them! It's like it's brainwashed you. Have you not noticed you're being a total sociopath lately? Well Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie and even Jerry have noticed!" I was crying so hard now. I tried hiding my tears from the angry boy. He grabbed my chin and raised it so we were inches away from eachother. "I love you Kim." I smiled at him.

"I love you too Jack."

* * *

**I hope you all like it, again I'm so sorry about the paragraph things I'll try to fix it**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey guys... Well I know I was sorta writing this like how Kim's writing it in a journal** **but I really wanna do a jack's POV so I did this in Jack's POV sorry I know it doesn't make sense but after this chapter I'll go back to Kim's POV**

I walked home fro school thinking about how I finally told Kim I loved her. She loved me! It would have all been perfect if she wasn't killing herself! I had to tell her about my past. About my stupid disfunctional family.

When I got home I saw my mum and my little sister sitting on the old couch we had found in Seaford on the side of the road. My sister Annabelle looked like she had been crying and my mum actually looked sober.

"What's going on?" I asked my sad family and suddenly I was worried. The first one too speak was my mum.

"Annabelle got expelled today." She said, "She was caught with a knife in her bag. They think she was going to use it to hurt people." She started crying and I looked at Annabelle. Her face was like stone but I could tell she was choking back tears.

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone mum you know I wouldn't do that!" She grumbled at our weeping mother.

"Then what were you going to use it for?" She snapped at her screaming, "This isn't giving us a very good reputation is it so why the hell would you have a knife in your bag Annabelle?" She was screaming so loud the neighbors could probably hear her.

"What Jack uses it for!" She screamed and ran away slamming her door. My mothers sat down still crying. She was so pathetic and useless.

"I'll talk to her." I said nicely to her.

I walked into my sisters room. She was crying into her pillow and I sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey Bells." I patted her head.

"Stop calling me that." She said through her pillow.

"Okay Belly." She giggled at my nickname I have her. I stroked her curly brown hair softly, "I know things aren't good at the moment but it'll get better I promise. Mum will get a job and so will I and we'll be a happy family again." She looked at me with her round freckly face and gave me a toothy smile. Soon her frown disappeared.

"Jack am I going to end up like Mel?" She asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"No. I will always be your big brother and I will always protect you and I'll be there for you." She cried into my chest.

"You're so strong Jack." She mumbled too me, "You're my hero." I chuckled at her with tears in my eyes.

Hero? I don't think so.

"Come on let's go for a a walk." She nodded and we began to walk down to the park we usually play near.

We spoke and laughed about stupid subjects for about 20 minutes when I saw Kim run past. She had ear phones in and she was sweating so hard her hair and shirt was soaked. She had to have been running for hours!

"Stay here!" I instructed Annabelle she nodded and I ran after Kim. I grabbed her bony shoulders. "Kim." She tried to push me out of the way, "Kim stop." She kept trying to move me, "Stop!" I yelled at her. She finally stopped and bent over and breathed heavily. "How long have you been running?" I asked her.

"Only like twenty minutes." I raised my eyes at her. "Okay maybe a few hours..." She mumbled.

I grabbe her waist and directed her back to the spot Annabelle and I were sitting. "My parents booked me a phychiatrist so I'll be better soon." She said. "Even though I'm not even sick."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad you're getting help." I said ignoring the rest of what she said, "Come meet my little sister Annabelle." She smiled and me and leaned into my chest. She was literally bones against my skin.

"Annabelle this is my best friend Kim. Kim this is Annabelle my sister." Annabelle furrowed her eyebrows at Kim. I could tell Kim felt uncomfortable with annabelle staring at her, "Annabelle stop." She looked down at her shoes and I sat down with Kim on the grass across from Annabelle.

"Are you guys dating or something?" Annabelle asked. We looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Uh well not really." I answered.

"Really? You talk about her enough!" Annabelle looked at me and Kim raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. I blushed. "You guys should go out." We bit her lip as I smiled at her.

"Kim will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. She fell back into my chest. I heard her take sharp breaths and they sped up. "Are you okay?" She looked up an nodded.

"I'm fine." She mumbled quickly. She quickly grabbed her stomach. "No I feel like I'm going to throw up!" She said worried. She clutched on too me.

"What would you throw up?" I asked. In a couple of seconds Kim had blacked out. "Kim? Kim? Kim!" I panicked.

"Is Kim like Mel?" I heard Annabelle ask me with tears in her eyes. I nodded quickly and scooped Kim up running to the hospital with Annabelle hot on my heels.


End file.
